1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to improvements in weighing produce items using POS-based checkout/scale stations installed at retail point-of-sale (POS) environments.
2. Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
Retailers experience “shrink” or loss of revenue due partially to cashiers incorrectly undercharging customers for produce items requiring weighing at the time of check-out in supermarkets.
In the POS environment, it is typically possible to place produce items on the weigh-platter of the scanner in such a manner that the items interfere with at least one of the following: (a) the check-out counter; (b) a section of the barcode scanner other than the weigh platter; (c) the operator; and (d) other objects in close proximity to the weigh platter.
However, despite many improvements made in POS checkout/scale systems, there is still a great need in the art for improved ways of reducing shrinkage during produce item weighing operations, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.